


Blasphemy

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Preacher's Daughter, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: "Clarke, they think something's wrong with us""Loving isn't sinful, Lexa""Then why won't they let me hold your hand?”





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody knew. 

Everybody knew Lexa Woods liked girls. That she _preferred_ them over boys. What they didn’t expect was the preacher’s daughter to be just as sinful. 

It was Sunday’s barbecue with the whole town when they “almost” got caught. After church ended, everyone went outside as burgers and hotdogs started to be cooked. The boys were passing around a football. Girls were gossiping and giggling. But neither Clarke or Lexa were present for the festivities. 

Instead, back in the wooden rustic church, there were the two girls, one on top of the other, laying bare against the pews. 

“This is such a bad idea, Griffin” The brunette’s hushed whisper was cut off by soft lips nipping at her neck. 

“Shut it, Woods. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Clarke teased with a cheeky smile.

“Well it’s definitely not in the _House of God_ ” Lexa retorted. 

“Since when do you worry about getting caught?” The blonde questioned before attaching her lips back to the girl’s neck. 

“It’s not me I’m worried about” Lexa stated truthfully, halting Clarke’s movements on top of her. The blonde then gravely got off and sat up and away from Lexa. 

“ _Clarke_ ” The brunette’s voice, delicate and gentle, as she reached out a hand towards the suddenly grim girl. 

“It’s _fine_. You know I was just trying to have some fun and-“ Clarke runs a frustrating hand through her blonde waves before grabbing her shirt on the floor. 

“Look, Clarke, I get it. I really do but-“ Lexa tells her, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to adjust to the rapid change in the blonde’s mood. 

“No, Lexa, you don’t get it” Clarke half shouts, half whispers in irritation. 

“ _Seriously?_ Tell me, what don’t I understand?” Lexa now standing, eyes watering in anger. “You think I don’t know what it’s like to want to be with a girl. Or what it’s like to have people at school call me perverted disgusting names. Or know what it’s like walking around town and having everyone stare and point and whisper to each other like the judgmental pricks they are!” Steps were taken with each sentence, eventually leaving Lexa to became toe to toe with Clarke. 

“What is it like? Feeling like a guest in you're own home?” She spits out, defeated. The blonde still remaining silent. 

Fractured forest green eyes gazed into broken blue. A tear or two escaped Lexa and she hurriedly swiped them away from her cheek. 

Turning her head to look around the empty church, her eyes fell back onto Clarke.”And this” The brunette gestures around her. “This isn’t fair” Her words breaking. “Sure, you’re dad might be the pastor, but my parents are the ones who listen to all the bullshit he spews”. 

“Lex” Clarke finally let out. Lexa could see she was this close from breaking out into pure sobs. 

“Honestly Clarke, I can’t let them find about us. About you”. Lexa gently grabbing both of the blonde’s hands. “I have a few more months then I’m out of this town. I’ll be done with high school and off at college far away from here. But, you, you have two more years” Green eyes scanned Clarke’s, seeing if the girl knew what she was trying to get across. “If they find out about you, that’s two years of enduring what I had to” Lexa squeezed her hands tighter. “Jesus, Clarke I’m just trying to protect you” And with that, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and buried her head into the crook of the girl’s neck. 

“I don’t want to keep hiding” The blonde admits, pulling back to met Lexa’s eyes. The brunette’s heart ached. She knew that feeling. The feeling of not being able to be who she really was. To feel uncomfortable in her own skin. 

"Clarke, they think something's wrong with us”. 

"Loving isn't sinful, Lexa”.

"Then why won't they let me hold your hand?”.

Lexa’s eyes boring into Clarke’s. “If we go out there right now, together. Just imagine what will happen. Not only what your parents would do. But you’re friends and all the other people in this town”. 

“I wouldn’t care” She stubbornly states.

“You say that now, but trust me you will”. Lexa sighs and the two girls separate. The brunette finally finds her shirt and hastily throws it on. 

Just in the nick of time.

The church door creaks as it swings open, revealing a rugged small-town teenage boy that all the girls just swoon for. 

“You mother sent me to come find you. What are you doing?” Finn then eyes the girl standing next Clarke. “With _her_?” He said ‘her’ as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Oh, I was just going over some passages with Lexa” The blonde innocently lied, waving up the bible that was laying on the pew.

“Well ain’t that very thoughtful. But I doubt that’d do much good” He snickers, that southern asshole-ness hidden deep within his southern charm.  

Lexa clenches her fists and grits her teeth. But Clarke’s movements next to her realize this isn’t the time nor place. Nor is he worth it all. She takes a subtle deep breath before calming down. 

“My parents are probably wondering where I am too. So….if you’ll excuse me”. Lexa announces as she proceeds to the door, Finn sidestepping to let her through. 

“Oh, and thanks again, Clarke” Lexa says quickly, throwing a small smile but not the kind Clarke is used to. This was her obligated forced smile. 

“Of course, anytime” The blonde tells her but Lexa is already outside, not likely to have heard it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, so are we all driving to the game together?” Raven questioned as their group was seated at the lunch table. A few muttered ‘yeah’s and a couple nods, but none from Clarke. She was staring at something from across the room. 

“Earth to Blondie” Octavia spoke, waving her hand in front of Clarke’s face. 

“Sorry, what?” She shook her head, returning her focus back to the table. 

“We’re all heading to the game together” Raven states again but Clarke still seems kind of out of it.

“Oh, actually I can’t ” She tells the group and Finn’s arm around her shoulder is removed. 

“Seriously, Babe?!?” His face in shock. 

“I have to study for my Bio test” She simply says, not at all affected by Finn’s distress. 

“Coming from the girl who’s mom’s a doctor” Jasper snorts and Clarke narrows her eyes at him. 

“And my dad’s a minister but that doesn’t make me an angel, now does it?” She snaps at him. 

“Woah, chill Princess” He put his hands up, surrendering. 

“Coach might actually put me in this time!” Finn's voice gets louder as he vies for Clarke’s attention to move back onto him. 

“You said that last time” She replies and he looks taken back. “The test is tomorrow” Clarke adds.

“And the game is _tonight_ ” Finn grits out.

The rest of the group move their head back and forth from the couple like a tennis match. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make the next one” She tells him with a shrug, not really knowing what else to say. 

“What’s the point of having a girlfriend if she won’t support me?!?” He shouts. 

“How the hell am I supposed to support you when your on the bench?!?” She equally matches his volume. Octavia and Raven mutter an “Ooo” as Jasper and Monty whisper “Burn”. 

“I am not you’re personal cheerleader!” She comments with pure disgust in her tone. 

The two become quiet as they stare at one another. The rest of the group awaits the couples' next move. Clarke notices the cogs turning in Finn’s head for some reasoning. He’s trying to figure something out and as soon as he does, his eyes become something entirely different, something cold and hard. 

He harshly mutters out “ _Lexa Woods_ ”.

“What?” Clarke says, followed by the whole table confusingly saying “What?”.

Clarke initial thought was ‘ _Oh fuck_ ’. He heart was rapidly beating as if it were to burst out of her chest. ‘ _He can’t know. He can’t possibly know_ ’ She thinks to herself.

“Last Week. After Church. I saw you two. You-you guys weren’t going over _passages_. You… You two…” Clarke looked like a deer caught in the headlights and before she could deny it, he made a comment that stung Clarke like whip. 

“I guess instead of one dyke in this town, we got two” His mouth curls up at the words, distaste on his tongue. A loud smack is then followed. Finn is holding the side of his cheek as Clarke gets up from the table. All of her friends are completely speechless. Clarke, angry and terribly embarrassed, goes to slap him again but he was anticipating it this time. He then stands up as well and grabs Clarke’s forearm mid swing. His hand like an iron grip, burning Clarke’s skin. The blonde lets out a whimper as the tears started to cloud her eyes. 

Octavia and Raven rush to Clarke’s side as Murphy starts tugging on Finn’s shirt telling him to let it go. But Finn’s temper is getting the best of him as he doesn’t let up and instead grabs Clarke even harder as he stares in her eyes. The other tables surrounding start staring at the sudden commotion. 

Murphy was about to fully put his weight into Finn as Octavia was instead thinking of kicking him in the dick. But before either friends could act, a strong push comes out of nowhere, stumbling Finn completely backwards, Murphy catching him just in time. Raven and Octavia wrapped protective arms around Clarke as the blonde goes to rub her sore arm. 

Clarke's heart flutters as Lexa’s back is turn towards her. The girl stands defiantly between Finn and Clarke. The brunette doesn’t say anything. She stoically stares dead straight into Finn. The boy becomes restless as Murphy does his best to hold him back. Finn frustrated, elbows Murphy, making him release his hold.

Finn charges forward and then stops so he’s squared up perfectly to Lexa. She didn’t even flinch. Clarke went to intervene but her two friends stopped her from doing so.

The boy was just utterly pissed, his mouth looked as if he were snarling. 

But Lexa, she was completely calm and in control. Her head barely tilting to the side. Showing a sense of confidence, as if Finn’s next move was completely pointless and beneath her. It struck a nerve with him. He felt he was better out the two. _She_ should be feeling in-superior _to him_. Not the other way around.

 And with that, he clenched his right fist and positioned his feet, just mere seconds from raising his arm. Pike voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. 

“You two! Principal’s office!” Finn and Lexa still eye to eye. 

“Now!” Pike shouts even louder if possible. The two then slowly backed away.  

* * *

Lexa’s knee bounced up and down nervously as she awaited her turn. Finn and Pike had been in there for merely 5 minutes when she was called in next. 

As she stood up, he walked passed her smirking. He raised his hand, making a V shape with his fingers, and then disturbingly flicked his tongue rapidly in between. Lexa didn’t know whether to gag or punch him really really hard. But her name was being called once again by Principal Jaha so she reluctantly let it go. 

“Miss Woods this school has a zero policy for violence” Principal Jaha stated as Pike closed the door and stood behind Lexa’s chair. 

“Yes, I am aware” Lexa does her best to hold her voice strong and un-wavered.

“Good. Then tell me why you would think it be okay to start a fight with Mr. Collins?” The man in front of her crossed his hands on his desk. 

“I didn’t start anything. He was the one hurting Clarke” Lexa defends, eyebrows furrowed at the accusation. Of course she wouldn’t expect anything less from Finn and his stupid lying weasel ass.

“Finn’s a liar” She points out. 

“Really? Because Mr. Pike here wouldn’t agree. Isn’t that right?” Jaha turns to Pike as he moves to stand next the principal so they can both stare at Lexa. The brunette looks between the two, puzzled. 

“Yes, I believe Miss Woods was the cause of the altercation. Finn is a promising young man, he would never start such a thing” Pike claims and Lexa grips the arms of the chair. 

“Bullshit!” She lets slip out. 

“Language, Miss Woods!” Jaha scolds. “You’re suspended for a week plus detention every Saturday for a month” He recites her punishment. 

“That’s insane! I did nothing wrong!” Lexa desperately tries to defend herself. 

“Fine. Two weeks suspension and two months worth of Saturday detention” He counters and Lexa grows even more pissed off. 

“Shall we keep going Miss Woods?” Jaha stares her down. Pike stands there, arms crossed, with a hidden scowl directed to the girl. 

Lexa gritted her teeth. For a straight A student who never once missed a class or ever did anything disobedient at school, this really pissed her off. ‘ _Everything in this town is so fucking backwards, from its people to it’s schools, especially to it’s church’_ Lexa thought as she took a deep breath. 

“No, Sir” She responds solemnly. Lexa then gets up and before she exits the office, she puts on a huge fake smile. “Have a blessed day”. 

She then storms down the empty hallway towards her locker and starts shoving things in her bag. ‘Stupid religious bastards! Fucking Jaha! Fucking Pike!’ She mutters to herself with each book she grabs. She knows Principal Jaha is a huge religious nut. Every Sunday he’s hanging onto Father Griffin’s words devotedly. 

Lexa has never been against having faith. She always thought it was nice to have something to believe in. But it’s hard when they don’t condone homosexuality. When they discriminate against such things. When they _hate_. 

With a shake of her head, Lexa closes her locker and zips up her bag. As she turns around she is startled by a blonde standing there with a sheepish smile. 

“Hey” Clarke says softly. 

Lexa's whole body relaxes, no longer tense, as she takes in the beautiful sight in front of her. Green eyes become soft as they gaze into Clarke’s. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Lexa suggests.

Clarke smiles widely as the brunette takes that as a yes.  

The blonde steps forward and intertwines their fingers, allowing them to hold hands. The corners of Lexa’s mouth turn upwards.

It eventually turns into a full blown smile. The one Clarke loves to witness. The blonde can't help but lean in and leave a quick soft kiss on Lexa's plump, teasing lips. Pulling back, both Clarke and Lexa wear mega-watt smiles. Their hearts becoming lighter, less conflicted. 

They then suddenly race out of school hand in hand, giggling like the two innocent girls they are.

Their young love just as pure as any another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I wasn't sure whether to continue this storyline or not. It was kind of rushed. I just wanted to see how it all played out.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments much appreciated.


End file.
